The Dwarf of Detroit
by Fanatic97
Summary: A legend from the past, returns to Haunt Detroit in the future


Transformers Animated

The Detroit Dwarf

Transformers Animated is owned By Hasbro.

It had been raining hard recently in Detroit, the streets always seemed to be wet, and nosier than ever

due to motorists not paying attention, to where they were going. Cars whizzed across roadways, that

were flooded, and sprayed people along the sidewalk with water, or anything else with water. Sirens

constantly filed the air, as cars were crashing into each other. A small, yellow and Black, compact car,

drove down the same roads that many others were traveling in. Inside, was a teenage girl around

sixteen, with Auburn hair, am orange dress with a stripe of white running down it, long sleeves reaching

down covering part of her hands, and a set of long leggings ending with a pair of Socks and Boots. Today

however, she was wearing a heavy winter jacket, and even still she was shivering. "Geez Bumblebee,

why didn't you ever have Ratchet install that heater like you said he would?" She asked, her best friend.

A voice, sounded from the Radio. "Well, I did." The Girl arched her left eyebrow. "And?" "He said, and I

quote, why should I waste time, giving you a senseless little function that has no use for you AT ALL!"

The Girl, rolled her Allspark blue colored eyes. "That would be Ratchets way of saying no." "Tell me

about it." She looked out the window, at the rainy streets, she sighed as she had her eyes watch

everything that passed by in the water covered window. Suddenly, Bumblebee slammed onto his

brakes. She yelped, as she flew back, and then fell forward, bashing her head into his steering wheel,

causing his horn to go off. "She got up quickly. "What was that for?" She demanded, in a assertive tone.

"S S Sari." Bumblebee muttered. Sari arched her eyebrow once more. "Windshield, look out w

windshield." Bumblebee stuttered. She sat up, and looked out. Bumblebee had stopped right before an

alleyway. But what she saw, was very shocking. A little man was standing there. All red. He was about,

1ft tall, and had red skin, sharp teeth, and nothing else. Its eyes glowed like that of Meagtron's in a pitch

black night. It stared at Bumblebee and Sari. Then, it raised its hand, then, in less than a second, it

appeared right in Sari's Window. She jumped back and Screamed. Bumblebee, transformed, with Sari

ending up on his shoulder. "What is it?" He asked. The little man, seeing that Bumblebee was a robot,

grinned, showing all of his sharp teeth. Then, it bit down upon his leg, and then tore off a good chunk of

metal. Bumblebee yelled in pain, then raised his leg up, then tired to squish the man. "NO one injures

me and get AWAY with it!" He yelled. HE brought is foot down, but the man, just ran off laughing. "HEY,

GET BACK HERE!" Bumblebee called out into the rain. He heard nothing, but the sounds of rain, hitting

the pavement. "what was that thing?' asked Bumblebee. He looked at Sari, who was shivering due to

being soaked, by the Rain. "I I don't know, but can you just please, take me home now like you were

trying too?" "Oh uh sure Sari." Bumblebee, transformed and raced off into the rain. But kept

wondering, who as that little man that had attacked him. As he dropped Sari, off at Sumac tower, she

waved goodbye. As he drove away, she turned around, to see the Red man once again. She stepped

back and Gasped. The man, stepped forward, grinning. She drew her hand back. "Leave me ALONE!" She

yelled, and fired a pulse blast, at hit. It, jumped out of the way. Then it started to walk toward her. Sari,

stepped back as she fired some more pulse blasts. "STAY BACK!" She cried, as she walked back, into the

street. The little man laughed, then suddenly disappeared. Sari, was confused, then looked, to see a

speeding car, heading right for her. She barley had any time to run, before she was hit. The last thing she

saw before passing out, was the car stopping and someone getting out. She groaned as she got up. As

the man in the car checked her over. Shed looked up, to see the man, grinning at her from atop Sumdac

Systems roof. It winked at her. As the man, ran inside it jumped down, it walked over to her, then it

leaned down. "This city tried to banish me, it tired to oust me, and it forgot about me." Sari, looked at

him in shock. "I should have had you killed, but I need you to tell my story, make me known once more."

"I shall haunt Detroit until it's destruction, spread the word, the Dwarf is back, and it is here to stay,

FOREVER!" It yelled, then disappeared once again Professor Sumdac, and the man ran out. As they

picked dup Sari and Carried he inside, she had only one thought. "_I really hope that something bad _

_doesn't happen to bumblebee." _ She thought as she was carried out of the night, and into the tower.

The Dwarf, hopped onto a roof top and it ran along it, until it reached the end of the roof. It looked into

the sky, and then it chuckled. "This city shall face it's near destruction VERY SOON!" It cackled. As if it

was speaking to an old friend, it said with an evil grin. "And they will blame me and not you Megatron,

especially if I make myself known right before." It laughed as it slid down a pipe, then ran off into the night.

**Happy Halloween folks. This is my first Transformers Animated attempt. Os please once again R&R. Or the Nain Rouge will come after you (winks) Pleasant Dreams **


End file.
